


Una dura batalla

by NagoBeifong



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, OTP CANON, OTP Feels, more kissing, omg, solangelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: Damian y Chiara se encuentran manteniendo una batalla en medio del bosque del Campamento Mestizo cuando aparece cierta parejita de gays. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? [TRIALS OF APOLLO, no es necesariamente spoiler, por lo menos NO de la trama. Aunque dos de los personajes sólo aparecen en el primer libro de esta saga]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luullaby/gifts).



> Disclamer: oh, sí. ¿Hay algún fic de esta pareja? ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY FICS DE ESTA PAREJA? ¿Alguien en serio ha pasado por encima lo canon que son? ¿En serio? Da igual, el libro es de Rick Riordan, yo sólo sufro por la falta de fics que hay de estos dorkies.

La italiana notó cómo su oponente se acercaba esquivando las ramas bajas de los árboles cercanos y en cuanto estuvieron a un par de metros comenzó la batalla. Él se abalanzó sobre ella inmovilizándola contra un tronco cercano y usando sus poderosas armas sobre la piel de la chica.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Chiara dominaba lo suficiente el arte de la lucha para hacerle retroceder y cambiar posiciones. Llegó el momento en el que no sabía distinguir quién era quién entre el amasijo de cuerpos, sudor y algo de sangre.

—Mira que eres bruta, Lucky —regañó Damien levantando la mano y pasándola sobre su partido labio inferior. La pelea en la que estaban envueltos había abierto la herida que se había hecho en el entrenamiento con Sherman.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, rehusándose a perder sin dar apenas batalla. Ella no contestó con palabras a lo que él había dicho antes, sólo arañó y pellizcó la poca piel que él dejaba a la vista. Fue lo suficiente suertudo para oír las ramas partidas que indicaba que alguien se estaba acercando.

—Me niego, Will. Me vuelvo a mi cabaña.

Chiara detuvo a Damien posando ambas manos sobre el pecho de él. Se asomaron lo justo para ver a la pareja a pocos metros de ellos.

—Aquí tenemos algo de intimidad y estaremos a salvo de los monstruos del bosque —El rubio se acercó a su novio y comenzó a besarle el cuello, trazando un camino hacia sus labios.

—Que no. Además, tú mismo has dicho que siempre vienen las parejas a darse el lote y no quiero que... —Nico bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

La italiana miró a Damien, un leve rastro de sangre se dejaba ver sobre sus hinchados labios. El pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas les delataban a ambos, que llevaban haciendo eso el suficiente tiempo como para no apartar la mirada ante la vergonzosa vista.

Los pequeños dedos de ella se cerraron sobre la tela de la camiseta del chico y se perdió en sus profundos ojos hasta que la otra pareja se fue a discutir a otra parte.

—¿Aún no estás preparada? —preguntó él, rompiendo el contacto visual y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué gracia tendría si alguien se enterara? —Le tembló un poco la voz pero enseguida se recuperó.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un corto pico y le tiró del pelo en el proceso, dejando clara su dominancia. Él dio por perdida la batalla ese día, pero la guerra continuaba y la _ venganza  _ sería terrible. Ella sí que era una chica con  _ suerte _ . 

 


End file.
